


La Danse des braises et des flammes

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fire, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Limbs, Multi, Self-Sacrifice, Slice of Life, Survivor Guilt, feelings of worthlessness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le destin peux parfois être si cruelle. Tout est parfais un jour , puis le lendemain l'enfer se déchaîne . On croit oublier les soucis d'hier en ignorant que demain sera pire . La vie peux être si ironique quand la mort prend place dans votre dos.





	La Danse des braises et des flammes

_Courant le plus loin possible, les deux jeunes filles aux habits déchirés et parfois même brûlés s'éloignaient de la grande ville en feu qui leur volait tous leurs souvenirs et un avenir qu'elles auraient aimé goûter avant que tout cela ne s'écroule._  
   
Elles voyaient plusieurs dragons survoler l'ancienne ville fortifiée, cassant une tour de garde d'un mouvement d'aile. C'est silencieusement qu'elles se promettaient de tous les tuer une fois à l'âge adulte. Leurs brûlures comme preuve, elles deviendraient des chasseuses de dragons et détruiraient cette race qui ne méritait pas de briser tant de vies humaines.  
   
J'achevai ma phrase d'un geste vigoureux, comme si je tenais une épée vers le ciel sous les deux paires d'yeux de mes filles captivées dans leurs lits. Assise sur une chaise entre leurs deux lits, je voyais Loty allongée dans son lit avec son seul jouet dans ses bras, une poupée de chiffon avec des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon comme mes propres cheveux, et deux boutons noirs en guise d'yeux. Une belle robe rose l'habillait et un tablier vert était attaché à sa taille.  
   
Loty était adorable du haut de ses sept ans. Une tête de poupée, avec les mêmes cheveux roux bouclé que son père, mais le même yeux que les miens d'un rose adorable. Ses cheveux disparaissaient dans son dos et je pouvais voir, malgré le drap blanc, qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit brune pareille à celle que je portais à son âge, qui maintenant l'habillait et qui, je l'espérais, habillerait ses futurs enfants.  
   
Je ris de moi-même, ma petite Loty était encore jeune et elle avait de belles années d'enfance devant elle avant de se marier comme elle le rêvait. Le contraire de ma deuxième petite princesse. Olga commençait à s'endormir dans le lit de l'autre côté, une épée en bois posée sur le sol et un soldat de bois près de son oreiller. Elle était ma guerrière, et je savais qu'elle serait comme son père. Un soldat défendant notre belle ville. Elle avait deux beaux yeux vert émeraude comme ceux qu'avait ma mère et des cheveux bruns courts. Elle portait sa propre chemise de nuit noire, et je voyais ses petit yeux se fermer lentement.  
   
**“Il est tard, mes princesses. Je vous lirai la suite demain matin avant le travail.”**  
Aussitôt, mes deux filles étaient assises sur le lit, bien réveillées.  
**“Non ! S'il te plaît, Maman, encore un chapitre !”**  
**“Juste un petit peu plus, je veux découvrir la suite !”**  
Je souris et continuai à lire, un doux sourire sur mes lèvres alors que mes filles s'endormaient paisiblement sous le regard complice de mon mari qui rentrait tout juste, son armure encore sur le dos tandis qu'il regardait ses deux enfants, accoudé contre la porte.  
   
**“Pourrais-je avoir ma petite femme pour moi maintenant que nos deux déesses dorment à poings fermés ?”**  
Il s'était approché, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de descendre vers mon cou et ma poitrine dans une trainée de baisers papillons. Je ris en caressant ses longs cheveux roux, me relevant pour déposer notre seul livre sur la chaise et le guider dans notre chambre à coucher.  
**“Mon preux chevalier va s'occuper de moi une fois que je serai dans ses puissant bras ?”**  
   
Ses yeux devenaient d'un beau bleu marine désireux alors qu'il me couchait sur notre lit, ouvrant le haut de ma robe verte en jetant sur le sol ma chemise blanche et mon tablier. Je l'embrassai calmement, retirant son armure en même temps que ma jupe et mes bas étaient retirés.  
   
Il ne nous en fallut pas plus pour qu'on soit tous deux nus, les yeux noirs de désir et quelques suçons chacun sur notre peau. Sa bouche me suçait les seins, m'arrachant quelques gémissements alors que je caressais son membre en même temps. La tête sur nos oreillers, je lui léchai le cou avant d'y déposer un suçon et de descendre plus bas, vers son torse. Je le sentais être dur et je poussai un gémissement quand sa langue vint taquiner mon téton. Pour me venger, je laissai ma main caresser son membre, ce qui le fit se cambrer sous la caresse fourbe.  
   
Les préliminaires durèrent quelques longues minutes de plaisir avant que son membre ne soit niché dans le mien mouillé sous les attentions. Nous gémissions tout deux en même temps avant qu'Eric ne bouge en moi, d'abord lentement avant d'aller de plus en plus vite sous la luxure qui nous habitait.  
   
Les joues rouges, je regardais mon mari être dans le même état, alors que je sentais mes entrailles bouillir de plaisir tout comme Eric était dur de plaisir entre mes cuisses.  
**“Annie... Ma belle Annie.”**  
Je gémis quand sa bouche taquina une nouvelle fois ma poitrine, la rendant dure et désireuse.  
**“Eric...”**  
Mes mains s'accrochaient à son dos, griffant celui-ci sous le plaisir. Je laissai ensuite mes doigts glisser sur son cou avant de rapprocher son visage du mien pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Nos deux langues dansèrent ensemble un moment, nos mains accrochées au drap et à mes hanches. On se séparait, reprenant notre souffle malgré nos corps brûlants de passion.  
J'aurais espéré pouvoir taquiner davantage Eric, peut-être même jouer un peu tour à tour avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais rapidement je vit mon époux s'arquer de plaisir et je me sentis soudainement remplie avant que mon esprit ne flashe en blanc dans un mélange d'étoiles et de gémissements.  
   
En sueur et épuisé, Eric s'écroula près de moi. Je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux, ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir de moi, alors que je tirais le drap pour nous couvrir tout deux, si jamais Olga ou Loty sortaient de leurs chambres trop tôt. Épuisé, tout comme moi, on s'endormait sur ses derniers mots.  
**“Bonne nuit mon amour.”**  
   
***  
  
Un tablier blanc sur une vieille robe brune que je me souvenais avoir faite moi-même et recousue un tel nombre de fois que j'en avais oublié le nombre. Je nettoyais la vaisselle en sifflotant une vieille berceuse tandis que je voyais mes deux filles prendre les plats du bar avant d'aller servir les clients. On n'était pas des plus riches, mais en dix ans j'avais pu ouvrir cette petite auberge au centre de la ville, qui nous permettait de gagner assez d'argent pour habiller nos trois enfants et d'avoir à notre table tous les jours de la viande, et des légumes au moins une fois par jour même en temps dur grâce à notre devise. Ne rien jeter et toujours réparer si possible.  
   
J'avais vieilli, comme mon doux Eric qui continuait d'être un fier soldat défendant nos murs. Loty avait presque dix-huit ans et était une femme magnifique. Une poitrine généreuse, de belles hanches et un visage d'ange. Sa robe rose avait un peu de dentelle au bout de ses manches et sur sa chemise, ce qui lui donnait l'allure d'une petite bourgeoise. Elle avait un tablier où j'avais cousu un pommier fleuri en son centre. Son sourire pouvait transformer n'importe quelle ivrogne en le plus doux des hommes, qui se tiendrait bien juste pour rendre heureuse l'ange qu'il voyait.  
   
Olga avait elle aussi prit des formes féminines malgré elle. Une poitrine plus modeste, mais qui j'en étais sûr était déjà bien suffisante pour une femme, et un visage malheureusement frappé par une cicatrice sur la joue quand un monstre l'avait attaqué. Je sourit en repensant à cette histoire. Sa deuxième sortie avec son père et elle avait déjà été attaquée. Après la peur de ma vie, j'avais réalisé que ma fille qui venait de tuer un être trois fois plus grand qu'elle. Et elle était la première d'une liste qui lui donnait un poste de capitaine après quelques années dans l'armée, où elle attendait de recevoir l'armure. Je ne pouvais qu'être fière. Et en même temps inquiète pour elle comme je l'étais pour mon Eric.  
Habillée comme un homme ou presque, une chemise noire couvrait sa poitrine et un pantalon brun couvrait ses longues jambes. Pour elle aussi j'avais cousu sur son tablier un casque d'armure, qui le différenciait de celui de sa sœur.  
   
Mon regard se portait sur mon dernier enfant, mon petit garçon qui m'aidait en cuisine malgré son jeune âge. Il avait neuf ans maintenant, mais il était déterminé à aider la famille du mieux possible.  
**“Ethan, mon cœur, peux-tu aller dans ta chambre ? Nous allons être en heure creuse, et tu dois faire ta sieste.”**  
   
Mon petit bout de chou sembla hésiter avant d'hocher la tête et de partir.  
**“Oui maman.”**  
Mon sourire fut de retour quand je le vis courir, ses cheveux bruns remuant sous ses pas avant de disparaître dans la cour extérieure qui menait à notre petite maison trois pièces à côté de l'auberge.  
   
Mon cœur fondit alors que je saluai un nouveau client et me concentrai à lui servir son repas en repensant à la bouille adorable de mon petit dernier. Quelle mère ne craquerait pas sous les yeux bleus d'un petit garçon aussi adorable qu'innocent ?  
   
Une bonne heure passa avant de voir une jeune fille entrer, courant dans les bras de ma benjamine qui arrivait à la porter et à la faire tourner sur elle-même dans un éclat de rire.  
**“Olga, relâche-moi voyons.”**  
La blonde riait encore quand ma fille la déposa sur la table, assise, lui baisant la main comme un chevalier.  
**“Bien sûr, Princesse Maria.”**  
La jeune femme rit et passa une mains dans ses cheveux blonds coiffés à l'anglaise, sa main gantée sur ses lèvres roses pulpeuses. La princesse était la jeune fille la plus élégante de la région et notre ville était heureuse d'accueillir celle-ci en son sein. Elle serait un jour la reine de notre cité, gouvernant une puissante ville et ses terres alentours. Et elle s'était fiancée à ma fille, qui pourrait l'épouser quand elle serait capitaine de la garde royale. J'étais la mère la plus fière de voir une de mes filles aussi heureuse.  
   
Les clients encore présents regardaient surpris mais attendris la jeune femme à la soigneuse robe blanche avec des bouts de tissu rouge qui lui donnait une robe magnifique sans pour autant être aussi riche que celle d'une princesse. Ses beaux yeux de la couleur du plus cher des argents regardaient amoureusement ma fille et celle-ci avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler que les deux jeunes femmes seraient restées là à s'aimer.  
   
Cela me rappelait mon propre amour, mon chéri et la beauté de notre rencontre. Ah la jeunesse qu'on avait, presque aux mêmes âges que nos enfants maintenant. Cependant, j'avais attendu d'avoir dix-neuf ans pour donner naissance à ma petite Loty.  
   
Je caressais mon ventre pensivement, voyant mon prochain enfant se développer en moi pour de nouvelles joies et sources de stress. L'instinct maternel sans doute, mais j'avais hâte de mettre au monde ce nouveau venu dans notre famille. Cela risquait d'être un peu difficile quelques nuits, mais comme pour mes trois enfants, il grandira et je serai face à lui et fière de le voir s'épanouir.  
Le temps passait et c'était merveilleux de voir tant de choses s'épanouir et vivre à leurs tour après les avoir accompagné tant de temps.  
   
**“Maman ?”**  
Je me retournai, et je vis Loty déposer un plateau vide sur le bar alors qu'elle me regardait pensivement.  
**“Tu as mal ? Il commence à bouger ?”**  
Je ris et m'approchai de mon aînée, toujours une main sur mon ventre qui n'était qu'à un mois seulement de grossesse.  
**“Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder s'il est aussi précoce que ta sœur.”**  
Loty rit à ma remarque et regarda sa sœur qui discutait joyeusement avec sa fiancée.  
   
**“J'espère qu'elles auront un heureux mariage. Comme dans ceux des livres que je lis.”**  dit-elle pensivement, un sourire profondément rêveur et sincère sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues, des larmes de joie de voir sa petite sœur heureuse, et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.  
**“Je l'espère aussi mon ange.”**  
Le reste de la journée passa dans une douce habitude, sans rien qui aurait pu nous faire croire que cette agréable routine pouvait être brisée d'un coup puissant dans nos convictions.  
   
Dans le creux de l'après-midi, Olga et Maria étaient parties ensemble, se promenant sans doute dans un des parcs de la ville ou peut-être regardant un spectacle de rue. Loty était elle aussi partie il y a une petite heure, emmenant Ethan voir des jongleurs et marionnettistes qui étaient souvent en ville et jouaient pour une petite pièce des spectacles incroyables.  
   
La chaleur de cette journée me faisait profiter tranquillement de la fraîcheur derrière mon bar. Quelques soldats s'étaient arrêtés pour boire une chope ou deux avant de continuer leurs routines de leurs côtés, quelques visiteurs venaient et entraient pour réserver une chambre ou boire un coup, ce qui suffisait à remplir une journée et un peu nos bourses.  
   
Loty fut de retour pour m'aider à nettoyer un peu avant le service du soir qui allait être dur à cause de la presque totalité de nos chambres prises et l'été qui amenait plus de voyageurs qui pour la plupart jouaient dans la rue. Cela nous garantissait quelque pièces alors je ne m'en plaignais absolument pas.  
   
Olga fut de retour peu après, visiblement attristée par un sujet, ce qui me fit mal au cœur.  
   
**“Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cœur ?”**  
 Je laissai mon torchon sur le bar, prenant ma petite fille dans mes bras.  
**“Maria est partie, une réunion importante, et elle ne pense pas revenir avant quelques jours.”**  
**“Oh , ma pauvre chérie...”**  
Je lui caressai la tête, embrassant sa joue alors que Loty arrivait et câlinait à son tour sa sœur qui connaissait une longue séparation amoureuse pour la première fois après plusieurs mois et presque un an de relation.  
   
C'était difficile parfois, mais je savais que ma fille pourrait surmonter cette épreuve sans y perdre son amour.  
Olga était véritablement amoureuse, et si je pouvais attendre chaque soir que mon Eric revienne, quelques jours ne feront que faire briller davantage son amour et demain elle sera excitée de revoir sa fiancée en oubliant la distance.  
   
Et je ne m'étais pas trompée puisque alors que tous travaillaient entre des tables remplies à ras bord, Olga sautait de joie en travaillant avec le sourire, une lettre cachée dans la poche de son tablier. Je souris malicieusement à la vue de la trace de rouge à lèvre rose qui ne me laissait que peu de doutes sur l'auteure de la lettre.  
   
Et c'est sur cette bonne note que je donnai trois plateaux à Loty tandis qu'Olga remportait plusieurs chopes et assiettes vides d'une main. Mon petit Ethan aidait aussi, assis derrière le bar quand il ne s'amusait pas à laver la vaisselle.  
   
C'était encore une belle soirée, me disais-je à moi-même. Dans quelque heures, Eric serait de retour et après une bonne nuit de sommeil une nouvelle journée radieuse recommencerait. J'avais une petite lessive à faire , et s'il faisait aussi chaud je me voyais bien tout étendre dans la cour. Le matin, le tissu serait sec et je pourrais installer quelque tables dehors pour servir sous le soleil. Oui, cela semblait parfait.  
   
Mon sourire semblait gravé sur mon visage alors que je sifflotais en travaillant, passant les prochaines heures à cuisiner et à remplir des choppes plus que de raison sans pour autant de débordement. La nuit tombait lentement et bientôt je pris une petite pause, mon petit Ethan somnolant dans mes bras.  
   
**“Il va être temps d'aller te coucher, trésor.”**  chuchotai-je doucement, la tête de mon petit garçon contre ma poitrine alors que je traversais la cour sans lumière. J'étais bien heureuse d'avoir une bougie à la main pour m'éclairer, le silence de la cour était apaisant par rapport aux discutions et actions dans l'auberge. J'entrais dans notre petite maison. La cuisine m'accueillit, un morceau de pain au centre de la table en bois, mais malgré une petite faim je continuai à droite pour m'arrêter dans la chambre de mes enfants.  
   
À gauche, deux lits avec une petite table entre les deux, la tête du lit contre le vieux mur alors qu'un petit lit était seul, pour le moment, de l'autre côté. Ethan se changea rapidement, échangeant son pantalon et sa tunique pour une chemise rose pâle pour se plonger sous le drap et me regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu comme ses deux sœurs plus jeunes.  
**“Maman, je peux avoir une histoire avant de dormir ?”**  demanda t-il timidement.  
   
Ma main s'attardait dans ses cheveux alors que je lui souriais et lui promettais une belle histoire. Prenant place sur la chaise près de son lit, je sortis un vieux livre de son coffre et commençai la lecture. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, j'agitai mes mains en mimant les actions, le livre sur les genoux tandis qu'Ethan s'endormait sur la vieille histoire d'aventure.  
   
_Épée et bouclier à la main, elle courait vers le dernier des dragons. Il était son ultime ennemi et aussitôt qu'elle aurait planté sa fidèle amie dans le cœur de glace de la créature elle permettrait à la mort de la prendre sans y opposer de résistance. Bandant ses muscles meurtris, elle se releva malgré sa jambe manquante et ferma les yeux un bref instant avant que le dragon ne fonce sur elle et que son épée transperce sa gueule. Le cadavre encore chaud, Virgine s'écroula de fatigue sur son dernier champ de bataille. Des années de vengeance, et maintenant la fière guerrière était morte au combat, sa vengeance accomplie._  
   
Ethan bailla une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, son petit corps pressé contre les tissus chauds qui le préservaient de la froideur de la nuit. Je voyais un cheval en tissu se cacher dans les plis du drap, lâché après le premier chapitre et que je replaçai près de lui pour qu'il puisse le serrer dans ses bras sans paniquer quand il se réveillera.  
   
Il était si mignon. Je souris en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il avait besoin de longues heures de sommeil pour grandir et devenir un bon jeune homme aux yeux noirs qui seront capable de faire tourner les têtes de bien des dames.  
   
Je sursautai en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi avant de me laisser fondre dans l'étreinte en voyant les deux yeux noir onyx d'Eric. Mon mari souriant déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres comme bonjour.  
**“On devrait aller dans notre chambre, les filles s'occupent très bien des clients en bas, et j'ai vu la majorité partir en rentrant.”**  
“Je ne voudrais pas les laisser seules avec des clients ivres.” laissai-je échapper sans pour autant quitter les bras chauds et confortables de mon mari.  
**“Nous avons une future reine et capitaine militaire qui va s'engager officiellement à la fin de la semaine. Loty est entre de bonnes mains, même si je suis sûr de l'avoir vue se défendre toute seule sans problème.”**  
Sa main passant dans mes cheveux venait de retirer mon chignon lors de sa tirade.  
   
**“Il faudrait aussi passer un coup de balai Eric.”**  tentai-je avant d'être brutalement soulevée et portée en mariée vers notre chambre. Eric tentait de taire son rire mais une fois loin de notre fils endormi je le rejoins à rire à pleins poumons alors qu'il me déposait sur le lit. On finit tout de même par se mettre au lit, et sans aucun geste je me blottit contre lui dans un soupir satisfait.  
   
Caressant mes cheveux tressés, mon bras lui couvrait son torse alors que nos regards se perdaient dans les murs sales et vieux.  
**“Tu lui lisais le conte des derniers dragons ?”**  
Je souriai, ma tête cachée sur ses muscles toujours aussi confortables après tant d'années de mariage.  
**“Ils l'adorent, même en sachant que la mort attend les deux camps, qu'importe leurs raisons ou leurs efforts.”**  
“Je crois que tous ceux qui ont lu l'histoire l'aiment. Mais il y a une autre fin.”  
“Ah bon ?”  
“Les deux camps font la paix et oublient les pertes et les erreurs pour qu'elles survivent même au-delà de la mort.”  
Je levai les yeux vers lui, souriant à cet aspect de mon mari que j'aimais tellement.  
**“Oui, mais qui aurait fait le premier pas ? Tu aurais aimé une fin pacifique et sans arme. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?”**  
Mon oreiller musclé trembla sous ce propos, sa main se stoppant dans mes cheveux quelques secondes.  
**“Je le dirai toujours, parler règle plus de choses qu'une lance bien ajustée ou une armure.”**  
   
Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec mon rêveur de mari, mais le monde ne pouvait pas être si simple.  
**“Oui mon cœur.”**  
Je me calai davantage contre Eric, embrassant ses lèvres avant de me laisser envahir par la fatigue dans les bras musclés de mon homme, mon beau roux qui chaque jour me faisait tomber un peu plus amoureuse de mon mari.  
   
Une lumière éclaira mon visage, chaude et désagréable, alors que je me retournais vers mon mari. J'ouvris un œil faiblard pour voir des lumières dehors ramper partout sur les murs et meubles. J'ouvris la bouche dans un cri silencieux quand une vouivre s'écroula sur notre auberge en face de notre chambre.  
   
Le feu dévorait la rue et notre maison, et mon cœur s'arrêta en voyant les ombres dans le ciel et la fumée que je voyais dans le couloir. La nuit n'était que feu et fumée, réveillant Eric qui eut une seconde de surprise tout comme moi avant d'appeler nos enfants dans une panique pleinement visible après la vue de notre boutique en feu sous le cadavre de dragon que plusieurs chiens géants se disputaient dans les flammes.  
**“Loty ! Olga ! Ethan !”**  
   
Il se leva d'un bond, seulement vêtu de son pantalon pour se saisir de son épée et de son bouclier. Je le suivis, portant un t-shirt sans manches blanc et un pantalon crème qui me servaient de pyjama à cause de notre auberge qui m'obligeait parfois à me lever rapidement.  
   
Je dépassai rapidement Eric, arrivant dans la cuisine en fumée d'où je pouvais voir quelques flammes sur le plafond de la chambre de mes enfants. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mes enfants étaient dans une chambre en feu, tout comme la ville qui malgré la nuit brillant comme la pire journée.  
   
Je criai et hurlai. Mon mari et moi étions dans la chambre en feu en un instant et je pris rapidement Loty par les bras et je la traînai vers la cuisine pour la sauver des meubles en feu et de la fumée. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je laissai tomber ma fille contre le sol. La tête sur son torse, je soupirai de soulagement en la voyant respirer difficilement et reprendre connaissance. Ouvrant les yeux, Loty toussa et j'étais soulagée de ne voir qu'une brûlure superficielle sur sa main. Je la serrai dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux avant de tourner la tête vers Eric.  
   
**“Maman ? Il y a le feu ?”**  
“Oui mon cœur, lève-toi, ton père va arriver avec ta sœur et ton frère.”  
   
Loty se releva suite à ça, sa chemise de nuit brûlée en bas couvrant à peine ses jambes. Sa cuisse d'ailleurs avait une autre petite brûlure que je soignerais le plus rapidement possible une fois à l'abri. Si on arrivait à sortir de cet enfer.  
   
On regardait toutes les deux la chambre en feu, Olga sortant habillée seulement d'un pantalon, sa poitrine bandée par un tissu noirci par la cendre et son épée à la main alors qu'Eric portait Ethan dans ses bras. Mon soulagement disparut quand je vis les larmes dans les yeux de ma fille et de mon mari.  
   
Déposant le corps de mon fils sur le sol, je vis avec horreur sa poitrine immobile pendant que mon mari tentait de le ranimer avec du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque.  
Mes mains sur la bouche, l'horreur grandissait en moi alors que Loty me prenait dans ses bras. Cachée contre sa poitrine, mes larmes tombaient en masse et je tremblais. Un cri m'échappa et c'est seulement quand une poutre tomba sur le reste de ma chambre qui avait commencé à bruler qu'on dût fuir la maison, sans Ethan.  
   
Olga et mon mari pleuraient sans un mot, avant de voir les dragons voler dans le ciel rouge et noir. Loty pleurait maintenant dans mes bras en voyant les habitants courant et fuyant, leurs maisons en feu ou détruites alors qu'on voyait des ombres de géants dans certaines rues. Un véritable enfer. Nous étions tombés dans un enfer de cris et de flammes. Les corps jonchaient le sol, brûlés ou déchirés.  
   
Je mordis ma lèvre en voyant d'horribles licornes noires courir devant nous, piétinant quelques personnes avant de nous remarquer et nous charger. Olga se plaça devant nous et nous hurla de courir. Aussitôt Loty partit avec moi, Eric fermant la marche alors qu'Olga faisait passer son épée à travers quelques licornes dans la rue.  
   
Allions-nous tous mourir ce soir ? Entre les flammes et les monstres ?  
Non ! Je ferai tout pour que mes enfants vivent ! Mon pauvre petit Ethan, ils me l'avaient déjà pris, mais je ferai tout pour qu'Olga et Loty puissent partir.  
Eric me serra la main et d'un regard nous avions fait notre choix. Nos enfants, et nous si on le pouvait, sortiront d'ici.  
   
Tout se passa si vite. Je vis une maison s'écrouler et un ogre en sortir. Pour la seconde fois de cette nuit horrible, je crus mourir quand la main géante saisit mon aînée. Mon mari dût me tenir alors que je tentais de saisir la main de ma douce petite fille qui hurlait, et je crus même entendre une côte se briser sous la force de la difformité.  
   
**“Fuyez ! S'il vous plaît, juste partez !”**  
   
Une mère n'aurait jamais dû entendre son enfant lui crier de partir, pas pour lui sauver la vie. C'est Olga qui me tira le bras, hurlant à son tour.  
**“Je te promets de revenir Lot' ! Même si je dois te chercher en enfer !”**  
Mes larmes tombaient en masse alors que je tournai le dos à ma fille, mon mari me tirant à la place d'Olga vers la forêt qui même de nuit serait plus sûre que cette ville remplie de monstres. Je ne souhaitais que mourir et sauver ma famille. Pour la première fois de ma vie, le monde si beau que j'aimais voir sombrait dans une nuit rouge de sang et de flammes.  
   
Je voyait l'horreur sur le visage de ma fille, et mes yeux se fermèrent pour oublier quelques instants l'horreur. Je crus courir pendant des heures, parfois tombant ou roulant sur le sol. J'avais mal aux jambes après une chute. J'étais sûre de saigner quelque part, mais tirée vers l'avant je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de courir loin du moindre danger apparaissant.  
   
Je vis une vouivre voler bas et lâcher une mer de flammes sur la rue, sur nous et d'autres survivants. Eric me poussa aussitôt contre une ruine avec Olga. Je m'écrasai contre le sol et a travers un trou, ou une fenêtre ? Je criai et mes larmes coulaient de plus belle quand mon mari me cria qu'il m'aimait.  
   
Olga était là et ses yeux étaient figés, tout son corps était figé quand les flammes dévorèrent la rue dans une chaleur horrible et rapide. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'hurlai, dans l'indifférence du dragon quittant la rue maintenant brûlante aux flammes mourantes sur les pierres stériles et cendrées. Un mélange de cendres humaines et de choses brûlait. Mon mari était là, dans un mélange de cendre.  
   
**“Eric.”**  
Je fis une pause, avant de recommencer plus fort.  
**“ERIC !”**  
J'hurlai, et si je n'étais pas déjà sur le sol je me serais écroulée. Mon fils, ma fille et maintenant mon mari.  
Je voyais le reste carbonisé de plusieurs corps, n'arrivant même pas à savoir lequel était mon mari. Où était mon époux ? Celui avec qui j'avais partagé la plus grande partie de ma vie. L'homme que j'aimais.  
**“Eric...”**  dis-je dans un gémissement.  
   
Brisée, comment pouvais-je me sentir autrement ? Mes bras repliés contre moi, hurlant silencieusement devant les yeux de la dernière membre de ma famille vivante. Olga osait à peine bouger, mais les bruits de pas la poussèrent à agir.  
   
Elle m'agrippa le bras, tirant pour que je me relève, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop pour moi, mon mari, mon Eric. Je ne pourrais même pas voir son corps, le reconnaître dans le cimetière qu'était devenu notre ville paisible. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentative et j'étais debout, mes mains sur mon ventre ou reposait le dernier souvenir d'Eric. De mon mari.  
   
J'ai oublié depuis combien de temps on courait, maintenant toujours seules dans des rues détruites et en feu. La rue était en flammes, bouchée par plusieurs maisons. Je cherchai une autre sortie, voyant une maison encore debout sur le côté. Une maison était presque entièrement brûlée, le toit encore au proie aux flammes tenait par miracle, mais je pouvais voir à travers elle la forêt.  
   
**“Vite, Olga, passons par ici !”**  
   
Une petite dizaine de mètres, mes pieds n'en pouvaient plus. La forêt était à portée de mains. On avait juste à courir, nous cacher et on serait à l'abri. On grimperait à un arbre et on se réveillerait le matin, observant une ville ruinée à la recherche de survivants, le cœur en deuil.  
   
On devait être dans une cuisine, je marchais à travers le reste d'une table quand un hurlement résonna dans la rue. On n'avait plus le temps, et prenant la main d'Olga je courus vers un trou dans le mur qui fut vite comblé par une planche. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un cri de surprise, mais ma voix resta bloquée quand un second hurlement fit trembler la maison.  
   
Mes yeux se refermèrent automatiquement quand un écran de cendre et de fumée me tomba dessus, comme le reste du bâtiment. Non, non, non !  
Ma main se ressera sur celle de ma fille quand je sentais tout trembler et chuter. On était si proche ! Je courus une dernière fois, tirant ma petite Olga avec moi vers l'escalier encore solide. Si on devait sauter par une fenêtre pour survivre, je n'hésiterais pas à me jeter dans le vide pour sauver Olga. Elle allait survivre ! Je ferais tout pour qu'elle survive et qu'elle puisse profiter d'une vie heureuse qu'Eric et moi étions fiers de lui offrir ! Une vie que Loty encourageait et qu'Ethan était curieux de voir.  
   
Les marches semblaient immenses, Olga et moi étions étouffées et aveuglées par la fumée de nouvelles flammes jetées contre la rue et les ruines d'autres maisons. Olga sacrifia son épée pour tenir un mur écroulé dans le couloir quand un jet de flamme détruisit l'escalier à travers le trou par où on était rentrées.  
   
Un autre rugissement retentit dans cette enfer alors qu'Olga me poussa à passer en première. Un nouveau tremblement me fit chuter au sol, une nouvelle vague de chaleur m'assommant alors que le mur s'écroulait. Je resserrai la main de ma fille, cherchant à la tirer vers moi pour la protéger de mon corps malgré la peur qui faisait battre mon cœur à un rythme fou. Un dernier rugissement retentit et la maison s'écroula, et tout ce que je pouvais faire était prier que ma fille s'en sorte avant de sombrer avec le reste de la ville.  
   
Mes yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement, la douleur pulsant à travers tout mon corps. Comment j'avais survécu ? Ou alors j'étais bien morte et l'air frais sur mon visage n'était que le souffle de la mort elle-même. Mes yeux s'adaptaient enfin à la lumière, voyant avec surprise la forêt à quelques mètres de moi, fière malgré quelques arbre brûlés. La rosée du matin était encore sur leurs branches, brillant comme des pierres précieuses.  
   
Peu à peu la douleur devenait plus forte et mon corps entier semblait se réveiller avec mon esprit. J'étais allongée sur un mélange de mur brisé, de bois et de cendre. La maison s'était écroulée et mon corps était sur les ruines d'un étage. Plusieurs poutres étaient sur moi, m'empêchant de me relever et tenaient à peine les ruines du dernier étage.  
   
Mon visage me faisait mal et les sensations revenaient lentement. Mes cheveux bruns étaient arrachés pour quelques-uns, le reste libre sur mon dos malgré plusieurs mèches brûlées. J'avais si mal, ma tête ayant visiblement rencontré une poutre en feu qui m'avait défiguré tout le côté droit de la tête, du crâne au menton. La douleur était horrible. Mon œil arrivait à peine à rester ouvert mais le reste n'était pas bien mieux. Ma main droite était cassée, comme le reste de mon bras piégé par tellement de bois et de pierre.  
   
Un cri sortit de ma bouche en voyant mon bras gauche en sang mais surtout une partie du bras d'Olga toujours tenu par ma main.  
   
**“Olga, non ! Non ! Non !”**  
   
Je criai, serrant contre moi le vestige de ma fille avec l'espoir fou qu'elle s'en soit sortie avec juste un bras en moins. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, brûlée et déchirée alors qu'un membre froid et mort était contre elle mais je m'en moquais. Cette main et une partie d'un bras brisé était tout ce qu'il me restait, coincée sous une maison encore brûlante dans une matinée naissante.  
   
Les larmes n'arrivaient même plus à tomber sur mes joues sales de suie, le reste de mon corps terminait de se réveiller alors que j'étouffai un cri de douleur.  
   
Quelque chose était sur moi, je le sentais ramper sur mes jambes brisées. Il appuya un coup sec sur mon dos et je ne sentis plus rien au dessous de ma poitrine. Je rampai loin d'elle, hurlant quand un second coup me brisa l'épaule.  
La panique fusait en moi et je ne pus rien faire quand une main énorme m'attrapa. Mon bras brisé fut arraché de mon corps, coincé sous les décombres alors que mon corps volait. Jetée sur le sol, j'étais si désarticulée que je me sentais comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée, et je serrai davantage le bras d'Olga contre ma poitrine de mon seul bras restant.  
   
Je n'osais pas regarder mes jambes tordues dans un angle impossible, si les genoux ne s'était pas cassés sous la chute. Je voyais du coin de l'œil l'épée qui me traversait le dos, l'épée d'Olga qui avait soutenu le mur avant que la terre ne tremble.  
   
Je n'eus pas le temps de voir plus que j'étais de nouveau soulevée et tenue par la jambe. Je voyais deux immenses yeux jaunes observer mon corps à peine caché par des vêtements brulés et déchirés. Je le vis juste sourire avant que mon corps ne vole une dernière fois au dessus des arbres quelques longues secondes presque agréables avant que je ne chute, ma jambe toujours dans la main de l'ogre tandis que le reste se brisait sur le sol.  
   
Dans un dernier soupir, je fermais les yeux, mon dos détruit par la chute et l'épée complètement dans mon corps, à tel point que je pouvais voir la garde de celle-ci sortir de mon ventre. Mon ventre qui venait de perdre pour toujours le bébé.  
Ma tête était si lourde, saignant abondamment sur l'herbe. Cette fois-ci, j'étais certaine que le souffle glacial dans mon cou était la mort, me guidant vers ma famille par cette main douce et féminine.

**Author's Note:**

> Une suite est en cours sous le nom du Chant dans la vengeance et de la vie J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


End file.
